


Conquered

by SonjaJade



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivory fang meets silky shoulder in this tale about how Kagome quietly conquered InuYasha, and how InuYasha means more to Kagome than he ever knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conquered

He couldn't believe how she'd invaded him… Every space there was that stood empty, or dark, or lonely within him soon found itself invaded by her. At first, her subtle encroachment went unnoticed, completely minimal. It was the times he nearly lost her, the times he thought about living without her that he found out just how full he was of her; of her smile, of her scent, of her… love.

They had floated within the darkness of the jewel before finding themselves back in the well house at the Higurashi shrine, and then the well sucked him back down into his own when, and it closed. Suddenly those places that were filled by her began to drain… But they weren't empty for long. Bone crushing sadness filled those places with a quickness, and his agony began while the others of the village he called home celebrated Naraku's defeat. He spent that first night away from everyone, high in the top of Goshinboku, sobbing his ever-loving guts out under the golden and somewhat concerned gaze of his brother, who merely patrolled the area for Rin's sake, giving InuYasha the time he needed to grieve.

Across the sea of time, she stood in utter disbelief as she watched the one person she was closest to disappear down the well. She oscillated between being overjoyed to be home and safe in the arms of her family and being miserable over being forcibly denied the arms of her… soul mate. There really wasn't anything else she could have called him. The idea of being boyfriend and girlfriend didn't exist in his time, yet they were not lovers, and they certainly weren't married or mated… But she knew if she could have stayed with him, it was only a matter of time before they would be joined, either in a holy union or in the flesh, and either one would have been alright by Kagome. After she had dinner with her happy family, and after she'd given out a round of hugs and kisses, she excused herself to take a nice long, hot bath. It was here, in the warmth of the water that reminded her of the hot springs in _his_ era, that her dam of tears broke, and she mourned his loss as he mourned hers.

Three long years passed. Many nights during that time they would both dream of each other, both long for the sound of the other one's voice… The day she found the courage to check the well again, she'd decided that she couldn't live in a world that didn't have _him_ in it, and she was going to go back upstairs to her room if the well didn't work… Go back to her room and down an entire bottle of sleeping pills. As she gazed into the blackness at the bottom of the well, silent tears spilled onto the ancient wooden lip. She thought to herself, 'If I can't be with you, then let me eternally sleep and dream of you endlessly.' Just as she was about to turn away, the bottom of the well began to open, and she began to see clouds. It seemed there was a god of some sort after all, and he'd opened the way so she could be with her man.

Just before InuYasha caught her scent on the wind, he was sitting with Miroku and Sango's twins, trying to imagine what he and Kagome's children would have looked like. He imagined a son, black hair and blue eyes, just like hers. The boy would have human ears and human nails, his only Inu traits being the ones you couldn't see, like the heightened senses and the insane urge to protect what is most precious. These little mind wanderings he had helped to preserve his happy memories of her, helped to keep him from drowning in his sorrow that she wasn't with him and was probably gone for good. And then came that first gentle breeze that carried her most divine scent to him…

He pulled her from the well and they held each other. They walked hand in hand to Kaede's with Miroku and Sango's brood and Shippo. Later they walked hand in hand into the cover of darkness where heated kisses found their mark, limbs became tangled and clothing became completely unnecessary. All those empty places inside him were now filled to burst, and the only thing he wanted to do was fill her up just as fully. He carefully laid her down, wordlessly asking her permission to take her in the soft meadow grasses. She responded by parting her thighs and making a place for him to lay. He painted her cheeks with gentle kisses as he slid slowly inside of her, and then caught her lips as he broke her barrier. He scented her blood, sensed her pain, and whispered over and over how sorry he was that he hurt her. Her hands caressed his face, her soft voice commanded him to move, and he began to rock gently inside her.

The joy and love the both of them felt at this ultimate union of their bodies pushed their pace faster, spurred their thrusts harder. The moon came into view as Kagome sang his name in grateful release. InuYasha's mind began to swim as his demon came forward… the beast intended to mark her, this woman who showed a hanyou that even he could find unconditional love.

His fangs lengthened, and their ivory gleamed in the moonlight. His quiet grunts soon deepened into growls. His body began to move at an inhuman pace, and his lover was crying in ecstasy under him. Just as they both neared simultaneous combustion, the deadly points of his jaws pricked into her flesh. Just as her velvety walls began to tremble around him, he heard himself snarl against her, then shot his seed deep inside her waiting womb, allowing those murderous fangs to penetrate the silky smooth skin of her shoulder, gulping in her sanguine blood, injecting her with a bit of his own, thus extending her lifetime. This most unlikely pair was now joined in flesh and blood, an unholy union of the yokai type, a marriage that needed no witnesses. As InuYasha's beast receded, he felt at peace, lapping tenderly at the wounds he'd inflicted upon his precious bride.

Kagome smiled as she shed quiet tears of joy. When he lifted his head to gaze at her pretty face, she giggled. His brow furrowed, then realized what was so funny as a drop of blood splashed onto her chest from his chin. He grinned, then licked up what he could, then was surprised to feel his woman pulling him down and cleaning the rest of it up, then sealing this exchange of blood with a passionate kiss.

He pulled back from her and brushed her bangs from her eyes. "I love you, Kagome." She raised up and kissed him deeply again, and it wasn't long before he breached her slick and silky walls a second time… Kami, how wonderful it was to be so completely conquered.


End file.
